Rogue
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: A rogue guardian shows up in Mainframe from the Net. She's unaffected by Damon's virus. She's offering to help Bob and Dot. 0.o And she's Mouse's sister?


Rouge  
by Wingleader Sora Jade  
  
This is my first Reboot fic!!!!!!! *does a happy dance*  
  
Summery: In the midst of the battle with Damon, a rouge Guardian shows up from the Net... One unaffected with Damon's virus. Everyone thinks it a cause to celebrate, this Guardian, called Pixel, seems to be the answer to all their problems. But why is Mouse against her?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot, but I do own Pixel.  
  
Note: Small plot change. Remember the episode where Mouse and Matrix went charging out to Damon's to try to forcibly win back Andrea and the Surfer, and then were both infected with Damon's virus? Well, for this story, Matrix desided Mouse was too valuable to Dot and Bob to lose, so he left her behind, and only he got infected. Ok. Good. Now that that's out of the way...  
  
()()()()()  
  
Dot was shaken out of her bed by two hands that weren't really conserned with being gentle. Sleepily she opened her eyes and saw Mouse standing over her in the dim light, her face a mask of determination, as well as a fair dose of grim terror. The purple-skinned sprite was already dressed, and quickly erged to Dot to get on some sencible clothes as well because she "couldn't go drive off Damon in her nighty".  
  
"Wha'?" Dot asked as she stubbled to her closet in the dark and yanked on her usual atire.  
  
"A portal's opened to the Net. We have no clue where it leads and Bob can't get any readings on it." Mouse held open the door for Dot and they both began to jog to the main doors of the City Center. (That big round thing Phong lives in. What's it called?)  
  
"But that should be no problem since we have the FireWall." Dot said, a bit more awake. A sinking feeling penetrated her heart. "The Wall didn't go down did it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Mouse shook her head. "No, but that just makes it all the more puzzling. The portal's inside the Wall."  
  
Dot's mouth dropped open as she and Mouse yanked open the tall gold doors. "That's not possible!"  
  
Mouse didn't even have to say anything. It was obvious that it *was* possible. The two joined Bob out on the steps. Twenty feet above the bottem step, which put it at their eye-level, hovered a round, reflective portal.  
  
Reflected in it was the system to which it led. Although slightly distorted Dot could see rolling hills, with what looked like doors and windows built right into the sides. Before she could speak or do anything, something leaped through the portal, causing it to instantly close. The three dropped into defensive crouches, ready for a fight.  
  
What had come through landed with a thump at the bottem of the stairs and drew itself up to its full height. Bob's mouth dropped open. "I-it's a Guardian." he stuttered.  
  
"All the more reason to slice it now!" Mouse said, holding up her saber.  
  
The Guardian raised its, her, head and Mouse froze. The Guardian had long, fuzzy green hair (by 'fuzzy' I mean kinda staticy, like Mouse's, rather then 'slick' like Bob's or Dot's, or 'ropey' like Andrea's or Damon's) flashing green eyes and perfect sky-blue skin. Her clothes were far from normal with a dark green, sleeveless tunic, lighter green leggings, knee-high black boots and a gray cape swirling down from her shoulders. Her icon, which she used as a broach to hold her cape on, was gold. Most surprising about her though was the long broad-sword hanging from her hip, her pointed ears and the gold signat ring on her right hand.  
  
That, and the Key Tool on her arm.  
  
"My name is Pixel. Guardian 369 First Class. I heard you're having some trouble with a viral infection?" she smiled and climbed the steps until she was three below them.  
  
"Er... Uh... Yes. I'm Bob, Guardian 452 Second Class." (I think his number is 452. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Bob said. "This is Dot, and..."  
  
"Mouse." said Pixel, smiling.  
  
Mouse growled at the new-comer. "What are you doing here Pix? You told me you were leaving to be with that boy of yours. What's his name... Oh yes, Kitsel. Weren't you?"  
  
Pixel smiled wider. "So happy you remember my dear. We both desided to join the ranks of the Guardians, but we got shipped to different systems. Mine is remote and way out of the way, which is why I haven't been Infected." she looked sad. "But Kit wasn't so lucky. The only one left I could trace was you Mouse, which is why I'm here."  
  
As she talked Pixel had climbed the final three steps and stood facing the slightly shorter Game-Sprite. Now that they could see them stand right next to each other...  
  
"You're... Are you...?" Bob fumbled for the right words.  
  
Both sprites sighed and in unison turned to him and said. "...We're sisters..."  
  
Dot smacked herself on the forehead. "Oi vey! Not another Mouse!"  
  
Pixel smirked. "Thankfully, no. Mousey here was always the black sheep of the family. I'm perfectly good." She stuck her tounge out at Mouse.  
  
"Why you!" Mouse took a swipe at her sister but Pixel danced out of the way, laughing.   
  
"Oh come on," she challenged. "Can't you do any better then that *little* sister?"  
  
With a cry of pure rage Mouse charged, but Pixel had her sword out and quickly paried the thrust sent by Mouse's rapier. The two danced off across the courtyard as if they'd fought each other every day of their lives, Pixel laughing and Mouse seathing. Actually, they probably *had* fought each other every day of their lives.  
  
With reproach evident on their faces Bob and Dot turned to look at each other. Both had only one thing on their minds, one thought running through their heads.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into this time..."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Can you tell how much I love Mouse? ^_^ Reviews pleases! 


End file.
